In This Heart Of Mine
by TheRealPrincessTigerLily
Summary: AU, all human, England 1492, Half sisters Katerina and Caroline are sent to stay with the Mikaelsons, neither of them know why. Hint: It has something to do with wedding bells, Mikael Mikaelson and Robert Petrova are plotting something. KALIJAH and KLAROLINE. Some Characters somewhat OOC. Rated T but might one day change.
1. unknown business

**Chapter one.**

_England 1492_

"Katerina! Katerina!" Mrs Petrova (also known as Maria Petrova) yelled at the top of her lungs in anger at her daughter.

She growled and then grabbed one of the maids making the young woman yelp and jump  
"Find Katerina and bring her to me, we have to leave, NOW!" she barked at the flinching servant  
"R-right away Mrs Petrova" her high trembling voice said as she scurried off  
Mrs Petrova was a pretty young woman, with thick brown hair and deep brown eyes, she was dressed in a dark green dress with her hair in various braids throughout her long hair falling down her shoulders and past her hips slightly.

The maid scurried out yelling "Katerina!" over and over again.

She found her in the gardens hiding behind a bush with a young man, he was handsome with light brown hair and green eyes, whom was kissing Katerina with his hands on her waist.

"Katerina!" the maid scolded scowling at her  
"Meredith! Please give me a moment, just a moment I must say goodbye" she pleaded, the maid named Meredith's face softened  
"anything for love m'lady, but you must understand that your mother is very angry and is looking for you" she said  
"I will be out in a moment" Katerina promised and the maid's eyes softened and she nodded  
"okay" she said and scurried off.

Katerina stood there wearing a dark purple and white dress with her hair down but with a small circular braid on the top of her head, she broke the kiss with Stefan Salvatore and leaned there for heads together, he panted out  
"I will miss you Katerina" he breathed  
"We should be back in no time, and we can be together again, maybe father can arrange for us to be married… I do not see why he would not let us, he likes your family an-" she rambled but was cut off by Stefan placing his finger to her lips  
"Hush Katerina" he said and kissed her again, she blushed and he smiled  
"you must go, your mother seems angry" he said and she nodded  
"goodbye Stefan" she said and kissed his lips  
"I will tell Damon you said goodbye" he said and she smiled and nodded then waved, she had made quite the love triangle with the Salvatore brothers, she never knew which one to choose until they had arranged Damon to marry Elena Gilbert, she was quite heartbroken but then realised she would have had to pick one day.

She turned around and ran up the steps and out the front.

"there you are!" Caroline yelled and grabbed Katerina's arm, Caroline was Katerina's sister, but was also the Bastard child, this made no difference to Katerina, her mother was named Elizabeth Forbes and was their father's mistress, it is not Caroline's fault, but you could tell she was not fully Katerina's sister by her golden hair that was braided back, she was wearing a dark purple dress.  
"I was saying goodbye to Stefan" she said, Caroline nodded, she had also been saying goodbye to Tyler Lockwood, she was heartbroken because by the time she came back he would be married to another woman.

They rode to the north where they would be staying with the Mikaelsons.

-.-.-.-.-

"I heard that Katerina is stuck up, arrogant and rude" Rebekah bitched to Kol  
"Yes well I have been told she is rather beautiful" Klaus said smirking and entering the room  
"when will they be arriving?" Kol asked  
"hopefully today" Mikael said walking in, Klaus tensed, it was no secret that Mikael both beat and hated Niklaus because he was the bastard child.

"They are here!" Esther yelled whilst running in to Mikael  
"Places, places" She said to everyone who stood up  
"Elijah, oh where on earth is Elijah?!" she yelled  
"Do not worry my love, I will find him" Mikael said and searched for Elijah.

It took him about 10 minutes before he came across a scene.

"Yes the Petrovas are here to visit us, so I may not be able to see you for a while" Elijah told Hayley as she gazed into his eyes  
"oh I understand Elijah" she said and then he kissed her forhead, Mikael looked angry and stormed in  
"what is the meaning of this?! I do not care, Elijah they are here go to your mother, and Hayley, Leave" he growled, Hayley almost cowered in fear and nodded, she rushed past them and Elijah walked out in front of his father  
"Elijah" he said and Elijah stopped, his heart beating fast knowing his father was very angry with him.  
"I do not approve of you and that peasant girl Hayley" he snarled  
"father I-" he said but Mikael cut him off  
"we will speak later" he said quietly but deadly, his face was red and his eyes dangerous.

They managed to get out in time, they lined up in order, oldest to youngest.

"best behaviour Rebekah" Esther whispered leaning forward.

"yes yes" Rebeckah whispered.

"they are getting out" Esther muttered to herself. She was nervous about their visit, she is desperate to show her family off and better show her life off.

"calm down Esther my dear you are making me nervous" Mikael whispered and she smiled.

Out stepped Mr Petrova, or also known as Robert Petrova, he was a tall muscular man with almost black hair that was quite long, about the same length as Klaus's and Elijah's, his eyes were a deep grey, almost black, he had some similar features to Caroline and Katerina, although you could see more of her mother in Katerina.

Then out stepped Mrs Petrova, her eyes scanned the area and then followed after her husband, then out stepped the Donovan family, they were cousins with Katerina, her mother was a Donovan until she married Katerina's father, Matthew stepped out with his mother and father, all blonde hair and blue eyes.

Finally Caroline came out, Klaus straightened up in interest, even more so after hearing this.  
"She is the bastard child isn't she?" Esther asked Mikael nodded

Klaus looked at this woman, he did not know her name, his father didn't tell him, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, she was just like him also.

Elijah's eyes were on Hayley who was stood on the other side of the yard.  
Katerina stepped out and Mikael smiled  
"Elijah isn't she beautiful?" he asked  
"yes father" Elijah said not taking his eyes off of Hayley  
"Elijah you aren't even looking" Mikael fumed and then he looked where his father wanted him to look, his heart almost stopped.

Automatically she reminded him of Tatia, a woman he once knew, a maid who was killed, but this girl was different, she had a different attitude and looked different from Tatia.

"What is her name?" Elijah asked  
"My daughter is called Katerina Petrova" Robert said walking up to them.

Katerina looked up at the sound of her name being mentioned, she walked in line but her father grabbed her arm and pulled her quite roughly infront of him, she showed her annoyance, Elijah's eyes wandered to Hayley who was staring at the scene with hate in her eyes.

"Elijah" Mikael snapped anger clear in his face.  
"My name is Katerina" Katerina said almost in a bored tone. Elijah took her hand and brought it to his lips  
"Elijah Mikaelson" he said and she nodded.

Klaus stared at the girl with the beautiful blonde hair and wondered what her name was, she looked at him and he smiled, her cheeks reddened a little and she smiled back, her gaze flicking over him nervously.

"Lets get down to business now shall we?" Robert said  
"Robert, we have been traveling for days, let us rest first and we will do it tomorrow" Maria demanded  
"Well we do have tomorrow and any other day, so why not?" Mikael said smiling  
"Great I'm exhausted" Katerina said whilst walking off, Maria gripped her arm so hard she yelped  
"Katerina" she hissed angrily, Katerina glared at her mother  
"I'm sorry" Katerina said forcefully and her mother let her arm go, she rubbed it and they all fake smiled.  
"show them to their rooms, be down by the feast" Mikael said their rooms, be down by the feast"r arm go, she rubbed it and they all fake smiled and walked to their roomsher che

-.-.-.-.-

Katerina Petrova, many had yelled it and many had spoken of it, she is a feisty rebel of a young woman, her parents are desperate to tame and calm down, although her half-sister Caroline is exactly the perfect daughter they have in mind, they still frown upon her for being the bastard child, it is quite tragic really.

Elijah sat in his chambers reading, he heard a giggle and looked out of his window to see Caroline and Katerina walking just below his window, he noticed Klaus looking from his window down at the pair too.  
"I think you may have just gotten us lost Katerina" Caroline said, worry crossing her features  
"Relax, sister that is the whole point, if someone doesn't rescue you, you find your way home, that's what I learnt after being lost in the forest for three days" Katerina said  
"You was lost for 16 hours Katerina!" Caroline said laughing  
"shush sister" Katerina said laughing  
"so what about Damon and Stefan?" Caroline asked  
"Damon is marrying sweet little Elena" Katerina sneered childishly  
"Katerina sneering is very unladylike" Caroline reminded her  
"Anyway, I am unsure about Stefan, I feel there is something he is not telling me. What about Tyler?" Katerina asked Caroline Klaus stood straighter.  
"he is getting married" Caroline said sounding sad  
"Oh Caroline, sister it will be okay, who needs him anyway? Have you seen his hair?" Katerina said and then Caroline began giggling uncontrollably  
"Caroline how unladylike" Katerina said laughing and she began laughing too.

"Now I am worried, I have no clue where we are and the feast is not long from now" Caroline stressed  
"Caroline don't worry" Katerina said looking around, Elijah dodged her eyes just in time, he guessed Klaus did too.

Then he noticed Klaus's shadow move and he went down the stairs, Elijah chased after him and stopped him at the bottom of the stairs  
"Niklaus what are you doing?" he asked  
"Going to help those damsels in distress" he joked and Elijah sighed  
"come with me, I saw how father forced you to greet the girl… Katherine?" he asked  
"No Katerina" Elijah said, he was amazed at how her name rolled off his own tongue so easily and he liked how it sounded, but he shook the thought and followed Niklaus out.

"Ladies, are you lost?" Niklaus hollered making them jump and Elijah shook his head  
"oh thank goodness" Caroline said with a hand over her hammering heart.

"Well I'm fine just my sister Caroline was getting her knickers in a twist" Katerina said and Caroline jumped  
"Katerina!" she cried whilst her face burned bright red.  
"It's okay don't worry we won't tell" Klaus said holding his hands up Caroline glared at Katerina who giggled  
"My sister Katerina got us lost, she wanted to go on one of her adventures" Caroline said still with the redness lingering on her cheeks.

"it's okay, we could accompany you to the feast if you wish?" Klaus asked, Elijah was about to protest when Caroline responded  
"Oh how gentlemanly of you, we would love to… lord?" she asked and Katerina was mumbling about how she didn't need help and how Caroline was loving this.  
"oh where are my manners? My name is Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus" he said kissing her hand.  
"My name is Caroline" she said  
"And my name is Katerina, can we please make our way down to the hall now?" She asked impatiently  
"Excuse her, patience is not one of her features" Caroline said  
"she seems to be enjoying this just as much as my brother Elijah" Klaus said and offered his arm  
"Why don't you accompany Katerina to the hall brother?" Klaus said smirking Katerina crossed her arms in protest  
"I can walk fine by myself" she demanded  
"I insist" Elijah said knowing what his father would say if he didn't.

It wasn't that Elijah was scared of him; he just knew that his father would criticize him for it.

Elijah truly looked at Katerina, he had never seen a girl behave like this before, she was different and he would certainly remember her, she was also very beautiful if he would say so himself, but he wouldn't think of admitting it out loud infront of Niklaus.

He walked a pouting Katerina towards the hall.

"Lord Elijah?" Katerina asked taking him by surprise, something inside of him whispered how he liked how she said that, it was so innocent and surprising to him, it did not match her behaviour.  
"Yes my lady?" he asked  
"Please, call me Katerina. What business does my family have here?" she asked, her big doe eyes staring into his, he noticed they were the same colour as his  
"I am unsure myself… Katerina" he said and she sighed  
"Father wouldn't tell me, and I was hoping you would know, no disrespect but I was wanting to know because then I would have some knowledge of when I will return home" she said and he nodded  
"I am sure it won't be long" he said smiling at her, she smiled back.

Meanwhile Klaus and Caroline were smiling.  
"So Lord Klaus, what do you do in your spare time?" she asked  
"Practise archery, although I am not very good at it" he said and she smiled  
"and draw, paint and listen to music" he said and she sighed  
"I have never painted before" Caroline said looking down, Klaus held her chin up with his fingers.  
"Then I will have to show you someday" he said  
"I look forward to it" Caroline said finding this sudden burst of confidence.  
"come on brother, there is a feast in your honour, I have no desire to bring you in late" Elijah said and opened the door to the hall filled with food and people chatting.

Mikael's eyes landed on the newcomers a smile twisted at the corners of his lips  
"Looks like we didn't have to try hard" he told Robert who followed his eyes  
"Also we have another two" Robert said noticing Caroline and Niklaus  
"Let us just focus on the reason why we are here" Mikael said narrowing his eyes on Elijah and Katerina.

_End of chapter one._

**An: HI! So you met the characters! I introduced as many as I deemed necessary for this first chapter, yes Matt is in the story! But I don't know if I should make something between him and Rebekah? But don't worry there will be some Kalijah, and Klaroline, but I won't make it that easy for them (Muhaha) and yes Hayley is in the story, I personally cannot stand Hayley in the Originals, in The Vampire Diaries she was okay, but she annoys me so badly, I guess it's because I ship Kalijah hard.**

**Pus this is my first Kalijah or Klaroline fic so be… well don't be too harsh on me.**

**Give me your thoughts and feelings on this chapter!**when will they be arriving?"m  
"s rather beautiful"de"e Mikaelsons.

er Lockwood, she was heartbroken because by the time she came


	2. Revelation

Chapter two.

Katerina stared at the hall, it was big and full of food, she felt her stomach bubble and growl, she clutched Elijah's arm harder as some sudden nerves came over her when the whole hall fell silent and stared at her.  
"Elijah why are they all staring?" she whispered nervously  
"Hush Katerina it is okay" Elijah whispered, his father nodded approvingly and he guided her in, followed by Klaus and Caroline.

"Ladies and gentleman the Beautiful Daughters of Robert Petrova" Mikael announced they began to cheer ghters of Robert Petrova"her in, followed by Klaused at hershe clutched Elijah'and applaud, servants pulled out 4 chairs and they went to sit down but Mikael stopped them  
"Elijah and Katerina" he said pointing to 2 chairs and they sat down frowning in confusion  
"Niklaus and Caroline"" he arranged smirking to himself when they sat down.

They began to eat and Klaus glanced at a blushing Caroline.  
"So what do you paint?" she asked and he sipped his wine whilst smirking, she blushed again and it made him smile, not smirk smile, something Klaus didn't do often.

"anything that inspires me, I draw what I think is beautiful" he said and she smiled  
"So… Caroline, what do you like?" he asked and she frowned  
"More specific please" she said and he laughed softly  
"Hobbies, interests" he suggested  
"Horses, I love to ride them, they are so beautiful" she said with a dreamy look in her eyes, Klaus mentally stored that in his brain  
"I have a horse, I would love to show her to you" he said and she smiled  
"oh you don't have to" she gushed and he nodded  
"but I want to" he said and she smiled widely.

Katerina sat in silence, her brain going a mile per minute trying to work out why she was here.  
"Katerina" Elijah said pulling her from her trance  
"Yes my lord?" she asked  
"Call me Elijah, and you have not touched your food" he said and she frowned and looked down at her untouched food  
"what is on your mind?" he asked her growing tired of the tension and silence.  
"the mystery of why I am here" she said and he smiled to himself  
"still trying to work that out?" he asked her and she nodded.  
He looked at Katerina closely, she was peering down at her hands that were knotted together in her lap, her eyelashes brushed her cheeks and her dark brown orbs looked into his, he grew uncomfortable under her gaze that he felt saw through his eyes and stared his soul out.

She did not like how Elijah looked at her, she only wanted Stefan to look at her like that, sure she loved to wrap men around her little finger but really she preferred Stefan to look at her in that way.

She thought of Stefan and how she could not wait to sleep this day and every other day she was here away until she could arrive home and hopefully marry him.

Marriage…

Katerina's eyes widened in horror as it all became clear to her what her father's intentions of this trip was, he wanted her to fall for and marry Elijah! Her face turned pink with anger  
"Are you alright Katerina?" Elijah asked, she sighed through her nose.

"Excuse me" she said standing.  
"Katerina what is wrong?" Maria asked  
"I am not hungry" she stated  
"But you have not touched your food" Esther stressed  
"The only thing I can think of is sleep right now m'lady" Katerina said sheepishly  
"Very well, let the girl go" Mikael said

"Me too, excuse me" Caroline said smiling at Klaus, knowing Katerina needed to discuss what was bothering her and calm down.

Mikael nodded and she hurried after a fuming Katerina.

The doors slammed shut behind Caroline and she ran after her.  
"Katerina slow down!" she said breathlessly  
"He wants me to marry Elijah!" Katerina fumed  
"Katerina how can you be so sure?" Caroline asked shocked  
"it all makes sense to me, showing me off to him when we arrived, the seating plan, Caroline don't you see?" Katerina asked and Caroline hugged her sister  
"I don't want to marry him" she said sadly into Caroline's shoulder, she nodded and rubbed her sister's back  
"It will be okay, you might fall for him" Caroline said doubting her own words, she sighed and Katerina pulled away, her face less red but she was still boiling with rage.  
"we will speak with father first thing in the morning" Caroline promised  
"But I don't think I could possibly wait that long" Katerina cried  
"Katerina you told them that you wished to go to sleep, and that is what you will do" Caroline said and she huffed and nodded  
"let us go back to our rooms" Caroline said and they began their walk back to their rooms.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Caroline had spoken to Katerina for a long time until Katerina fell asleep.

She overheard grunting and yelling.  
"You are a disgrace!" Mikael yelled whilst thrashing his son Niklaus repeatedly, Caroline placed a hand over her pounding heart and stared on in horror at the horrific scene infront of her eyes.

She had seen too much and burst through the door before she could stop herself.

"LORD MIKAELSON! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" she yelled, he stared at her in rage and moved to strike her and she flinched, he realised what he was about to do and clenched his fists and stormed past a shaking Caroline.

When her heart had calmed a little she rushed to Klaus's side  
"Oh Klaus" she whispered, he looked at her in shame, she wiped the blood from his lip with a handkerchief she keeps on her at all times and dabbed his nose, he flinched away from her and the anger in his eyes frightened her to say the least.  
"Get out!" he fumed, she recoiled in shock  
"Excuse me?" she asked  
"You heard the first time GET OUT!" Klaus yelled in her face, her eyes filled with tears  
"I'm sorry for doing the right thing! I could have let you get beaten to a pulp but I did not! And this is what I get in return? Goodbye Niklaus, I don't expect to be hearing from you any time soon" she said standing and wiping a tear from her eye and storming out.

Klaus stared at the floor in sadness, the one person apart from his sister who had the bravery to stand up to his father and he yelled at her.

He didn't realise he had shed a tear when the wetness dripped on his hand, he wiped it away and limped back to his chambers.

-.-.-.-.-

Elijah was not pleased when he found out his father's intentions, he stood behind a wall with Hayley clinging to his side, it was annoying he would admit.

"he is going to make you marry her?" Hayley asked in disgust  
"yes" Elijah said sighing  
"But I want you! I have been saving myself for our wedding night!" she cried  
"well it is not going to happen now is it?" he asked her bitterly, she let out a cry of fury and stomped off, Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

-.-.-.-.-

Katerina had pretended to fall asleep so Caroline would leave her alone.

She wrote a letter addressed to Stefan.

_Dearest Stefan._

_I write this letter to bring bad news, the reason why I left was because my father wishes to have me wed to Elijah Miakelson, I only found this out today, I am very angry that my father would do this to me, when my heart belongs to you._

_I will try to get out of this as best as I can._

_Always thinking of you, please write back soon._

_Katerina._

She sighed and rolled it up and held it tightly as she snuck out of her roomto you.

d the bridge of his nose and sighed.

l timesched.

She almost ran down the corridor and looked over her shoulder and bumped into something hard, hands grabbed the small of her back.  
"Katerina" Elijah almost breathed in relief and her head snapped up to meet his gaze.  
"Elijah" she said  
"where are you going at such a late hour?" Elijah asked her  
"I should ask the same thing" she said and he raised his brow  
"I was returning to my chambers" he stated  
"I was going to send a letter" she replied  
"I will lead the way" he said and she gritted her teeth  
"No it's fine" she said  
"I insist" he said _is it bad that I love to see her like this, angry and irritated?_ He asked himself smiling.

Elijah led her out and across the grounds to send her letter, he was curious as to what It said.

"well it must be important if its this late at night" Elijah said and she sighed  
"I am not telling you" she snapped angrily.

"fine fine" he said, she attached it to a bird and threw it as it took off into the night sky.

"Katerina, I can assure you I want to be married to you just about as much as you do, but being rude to me and pushing me away will do nothing, I wish to be friends" he said.

She sighed knowing he was right, she has been behaving childishly.

"I am sorry Elijah, you are right, let us be friends" she said smiling, his breath caught in his throat at her beauty, _no Elijah, you just started a friendship with her do not start admiring her beauty!_ He mentally scolded himself, he gave her his arm and walked her back to her chambers.

"Goodnight Katerina" he said and she smiled  
"Goodnight Elijah" she said and he kissed her cheek and left, her eyes widened and her heart beat was racing against her ribcage.

She walked into her room and walked to her bed, she got dressed for bed and laid there staring at the celling, her fingertips tracing the still tingling skin and she sighed _don't be ridiculous Katerina!_ She scolded herself and closed her eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning Caroline awoke early, her eyes were a little sore from the crying but the redness was gone, along with the swelling.

She changed into a gold coloured dress and braided the sides of her hair ad tucked them at the back and let the rest of her golden hair stay down.

She decided not to let Klaus get to her, she wanted to go see the horses she had been promised she would see.

She had breakfast and was accompanied by another blonde, Rebekah, she smiled kindly at the younger blonde.  
"hello my name is Caroline" Caroline said to Rebekah.  
"My name is Rebekah" she said smiling  
"I heard what you did for my brother" Rebekah whispered moments later, Caroline stared in shock.  
"Well he was not very grateful" she said, the sadness clear in her voice.  
"he is grateful, he just did not want to seem weak infront of you" she said  
"well he did it the wrong way" Caroline said fuming  
"Caroline, I believe he likes you, he has never acted this way around a woman before" she whispered  
"what rude and ill mannered?" she said scoffing  
"you aren't listening" Rebekah said, her patience wearing thin.  
"Excuse me" Caroline said when Klaus walked in the hall, she stormed right past him.  
"Caroline-" he said  
"I will hear none of it" she snapped and was gone before he could say anything else.

-.-.-.-

Caroline stood at the stables, with the help of Kol she found her way there, he even introduced her to the horses.

But the one she found most beautiful was the brown horse at the back.

"Who is this?" she cooed  
" she cooed  
"ubbing the .

she had a white mark on her t the backer way there, he even introduced her to the horses.

with the swelBelle" Klaus said walking out with a bucket full of water, he knew it was the stable boy's job but he liked to care for his own horse.

"Klaus" Caroline said in annoyance.  
"This is my own horse belle, she doesn't normally like other people but me" Klaus said confused as the horse responded happily to Caroline's petting.  
"well she is very beautiful" Caroline said stiffly.

Caroline looked at the sun that was setting, they had spent the whole day petting and looking at the horses.

-.-.-.-

Katerina sat on her bed, she had spoken to her father and he said she would not marry the Salvatore boy because he wanted her to marry Elijah, she cried and begged but it was no use, she would be forced to marry him.

Now she sat reading the letter she had just received back from Stefan.

_Dearest Katerina._

_I wish nothing more to be with you right now, it brings me pain to know that you will be marrying another man, but I myself have been forced into a marriage._

_Her name is Lexi._

_I will always think of you, she will not be able to ignite my body like you do._

_I will love you forever, you are an angel._

_Love always, Stefan._

Katerina wiped the tears away and then began to sob uncontrollably.

-.-.-.-

They all sat down for dinner, awkward silence hung over them, only the parents spoke to one another.

This time Katerina ate, for the first time in 2 days and she was starving.

Caroline sat next to Klaus, he would look at her often and she would grow tenser, she knew she would forgive him eventually, but she didn't want to do it so soon, she wanted him to be deeply sorry and wanted to punish him a little.

Elijah sat wondering when his father would make him ask Katerina to marry him, he wondered if they were engaged now? He thought that she was beautiful but not his type, he didn't go for women like her but he would accept the challenge.

Klaus had Caroline on his mind, she was an illness to him, she was all he thought about, it was strange, he had always lived by his own rules and did what he wanted but she dominated his mind and all he wanted was her forgiveness.

-.-.-.-

That night Caroline returned to her chambers exhausted, she collapsed on her bed and heard something rustle underneath her back.

She sat up and looked at the piece of paper.

She gasped.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, a beautifully drawn picture of her and Klaus's horse Belle was on it, the detail and talent took her breath away, she saw the note at the bottom.

_Thankyou for your kindness, I am truly sorry for my behaviour, can you please forgive me? – Klaus_

She covered her mouth with her hand no man had ever gone to this effort to gain her forgiveness, it must have took him hours! She clutched the drawing to her heart.

**HI! I had to get the drawing in there, if you didn't know it was the exact drawing Klaus drew Caroline in The Vampire Diaries (apart from the writing)! And what she shredded at the bitter ball! I know I was devastated!**

**Did you like the little Klaroline trouble? Well they can't be perfect! It's Klaroline! After all they always have trouble.**

**Kalijah is having some trouble but in all honesty I wanted to put a little more Klaroline into this chapter.**

**Oh before I go, I am soooo happy with the response to this story! Keep it up! I need you guys as well! **

**So on that note goodbye and leave a review for me pretty please? **


	3. Betrothed

Chapter Three.

"Im so bored!" Katerina cried as she threw a book over her shoulder, Caroline sat in the corner doing what appears to be reading but really her fingers was brushing weightlessly over the sketch Klaus drew her.

She doubted she was as beautiful as he drew her to be in that picture, she jumped as a book hit her in the shoulder, her eyes blazed and her face turned red.  
"Katerina! That hurt!" She cried rubbing it to get some kind of relief.  
"Sorry… wait, you have been on the same page for an hour, what are you up to sister?" she asked walking towards her, Caroline stood up.  
"Nothing" she said quickly.  
"show me" she demanded and she huffed and slipped the sketch out hoping Katerina wouldn't see and showed her the page.  
"This just really got me and I was thinking, that is all" she said  
"what was that?" Katerina asked  
"nothing" she said walking away.  
"Sister don't walk away from me!" Katerina cried as Caroline sat down away from her, she rolled her eyes _I will just have to find out later for myself_ Katerina thought annoyed.

She heard a tap on the door and turned around, she was sat at the window watching the countryside as the rain finally stopped.

Elijah stood there at the door, nerves sparked in his stomach but was gone as quickly as it came, he looked at her, the natural beauty, she was wearing a simple green dress that made her skin glow and her long hair was down with two small braids at the top to pin her middle parting down.

"Elijah" she said standing.  
"Good Morning Katerina" he said softly and she blinked with her eyes closed for a little longer than necessary at the sound of her name leaving his lips.  
"You look awfully bored" he said stepping in, he noticed about 3 books on the floor, he smirked.  
"Yes, Caroline here wont entertain me" she said sadly, Elijah didn't notice caroline and felt a little guilty.  
"Caroline, my apologies, I didn't see you there" he said  
"It's okay my lord" she said  
"I guess it is my job as your betroved to entertain you" he said and her smirk died and she nodded.  
"well, yes" she said less enthusiastically.

Elijah walked up to her and offered his arm, she took it and they walked out of the library leaving Caroline gazing at the beautiful sketch and thinking of Niklaus.

-.-.-.-.-

Katerina giggled hysterically as Elijah chased her, she always loved to play this game, even with Stefan.  
"you are supposed to catch me!" she said  
"but if I catch you then the game will be over" he said and she felt a little heat on her cheeks, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, the maroon colour he was wearing really did look good on him and his hair was very nice, he looked like a man.

He smiled at her and she smiled back as they walked towards the bench.

"isn't it sad?" she asked and he frowned  
"you will have to be more specific" he said  
"Love, it is ignored, you don't get a chance with love anymore, it is who your father choses and whether you like it or not" she said looking down, Elijah stayed silent as he watched her.  
"I have seen the shape and look of women under the power of men, the horrible things I have seen them do…" she said and Elijah lifted her chin with his fingers  
"I would never hurt you, never raise a hand to you, Katerina I am not that kind of man if that is what you are slowly moving towards" he promised and she smiled.  
"Elijah I know of you and your kindness, I know you would never raise a hand to a woman, but what I am trying to say is that they do not give love a chance" she said sadly  
_maybe we could_ they both unknowingly thought at the same time  
"There is enough hate and violence in the world and without true love why would we want to exist?" she asked and Elijah thought carefully.  
"I must say I do agree with you" he said and her eyes shot up.  
"You do? All my family tell me I am overthinking and I am being absurd, you are the first person to agree with me" she said.  
"they all must not be listening properly then" he said softly, she smiled at him, he took her hand in his, looked into her eyes and spoke  
"they are announcing our betroval to confirm the rumours at dinner tonight" he said and she nodded, she felt a drop hit her cheek, Elijah wiped the raindrop off, then a clap of thunder alerted them and Katerina screamed slightly, he grabbed her and they charged towards the castle as the rain pelted them and they reached the doors and stumbled inside, Elijah made Katerina go first because… well he is just a big soft gentleman.

He was still holding onto Katerina and she turned around their bodies mere centimetres apart and she began to laugh, so did he.

When the laughter died down another clap of thunder sounded and Katerina jumped into Elijah's chest clinging to him in fear, he stroked her soaking wet hair and she looked up towards him with a small smile on her face.

"Ahem" Ester said and they turned around.  
"What in the gods name are you doing?" she cried  
"The rain caught us" Elijah told his mother  
"Go get dried and changed, you will catch an illness" she said, the youngest Mikaelson ran in Henrik, who was also soaked to the bone, she began to yell at him and Elijah and Katerina slipped away to their chambers saying a brief goodbye until dinner.

-.-.-.-.-

Caroline sat in the library when Klaus walked in, he didn't see her there and he walked straight to the bottom section, talking to himself as he pulled out the book he was looking for, he looked up and so did Caroline and froze, he didn't expect to see her so soon.  
"Caroline" he said, she stood up and put the sketch in her hands careful not to bend it.  
"Klaus" she said  
"Caroline I am so sorr-" he said but she shushed him  
"shh, no it is okay, I forgive you… I mean how could I not when you present me with something so beautiful as this?" she asked holding up the sketch, Klaus did something he never does and blushed slightly, not many people showed appreciation to his work.  
"you like it?" he asked, that was only a half hour sketch, she would love his paintings, especially the one he was working on now.

"Come with me" he said holding out his hand, Caroline took it and they ran to his art room.

He showed her every painting except one, each one took away her breath and he felt proud of his talent for once, his father would destroy his confidence whereas Caroline was a whole different story.

"Come here" he said and she did, he pulled the fabric off the canvas to show the almost finished painting of caroline, she was wrapped in a silk throw to keep her warm and her hair was styled in an updo and she wore gloves (**An: he painted the picture of Caroline on the cover of this story)** she gasped in shock.  
"M-me?" she stuttered and he nodded, her appreciation warmed a spot in his chest he never thought would be warmed again.  
"Yes" he said, he needed to add some lighter tones and then he would be done.

"I love it, I love it!" she cried and threw herself on him in a hug, he stumbled a little and then responded to the hug, both of their bodies ignited and she pulled back shocked.  
"I-Im sorry" she said and he slowly linked their lips together, she admired the warmth of them and then realised she wasn't kissing him back and then began to.

Eventually she pulled away and smiled slightly.  
"we shouldn't have done that" she said  
"but we did" he said and leaned their forheads together  
"and I would like to do it again" he said and she blushed and he moved in she giggled and moved away.  
"Niklaus" she gasped smiling  
"I must be on my way, I need to prepare for dinner" she said and lifted her skirts and ran off towards her chambers.

-.-.-.-

"May I have your attention please!" Mikael said as he and Robert stood.  
"I wish to announce the betroval of our families, the first in a century!" Robert said  
"Elijah Mikaelson ad Katerina Petrova are to be wed in 2 months from now" Mikael said and Katerina and Elijah exchanged looks, Hayley glared from the other side of the hall.  
"2 months!" Katerina whispered to Elijah and he sighed.  
"they most probably want it done with soon" he said and she sighed.

Caroline stole glances at Klaus throughout the whole feast, she knew she liked Klaus a lot, she would ask her father if they could be married, but she would have to ask Klaus, also it was too soon! What if he didn't like her?

_Nonsence, the way he kissed you was more than Tyler's kisses all stuck together!_

Meanwhile Katerina thought of ways to run away, _but what about Elijah? We are allies with him now! We don't leave our friends behind! But he actually seemed like he wanted to marry you!_ She mentally argued and sighed, Elijah looked at her with something hidden and he moved his hand down and squeezed her, she smiled reassuringly.

-.-.-.-

"Robert" Mikael said after the feast grabbing Robert's shoulder.  
"Mikael how can I be of assistance?" he asked  
"Your bastard daughter, Caroline… she has taken a liking to my bastard child Niklaus… what shall we do with this?" he asked, Robert wasn't like Mikael… he treated Caroline like royalty, how a father should treat his daughter.  
"I believe she should be in the union of our families" Mikael said and Robert nodded smiling  
"well if it is best I think we should give true love a chance and marry Niklaus and Caroline-" he said but was cut off by Mikael who burst out laughing.  
"true love! Oh Robert you have gone soft! True love does not exist!" he declared, Robert was a little angry and very offended at such an outburst.  
"Then I do not understand" he said frowning.  
"I was not talking of Caroline and Niklaus" he said laughing and clapped his friend on the shoulder.  
"I was speaking of Kol and Caroline" he said and Robert frowned  
"but what about Klaus, he is well mannered, treats her correct and is a gentleman" Robert reasoned, he liked Niklaus, he spoke with him a lot.  
"he is a bastard!" Mikael cried  
"So is Caroline" Robert said, his olive skin turning pink as he got more angry at Mikael's ignorance.  
"I will think more of this, we will speak in the morning" Mikael said and they parted ways.

_Caroline and Kol?! He is not for my beloved daughter!_ Robert thought, he was still pink in the face with ager as he entered his chambers where Katerina's mother lay asleep.

He pulled out a piece of paper and pot of ink and began scratching words into the paper.

_Dearest Liz._

_I haven't wrote in a while, I hope you are well, I hope your husband is treating you correctly._

_I have news of our daughter, like you and I she has appeared to have fallen in love with Niklaus, I have tried to reason but Mikael thinks she should marry Kol, he declares she is a bastard and I did not like it._

_Our daughter does not know of this, I will try my best for our daughter, I failed to save Katerina, write to me soon._

_All my love, Robert._

He sighed and hid the letter, he would send it first thing in the morning.

**Hello! My update was delayed, and just to say if any of my sentences doesn't make sense it is my stupid computer! It jumbles my sentences sometimes and is really slow, I don't know why and I try to edit it and change it but it is still the same! It's frustrating!**

**Oh and thankyou all for the reviews and favs and follows! And thankyou to you who is reading this! Tell me what you think! Oh and I would do a little answer to each review but I really need to get this updated!**

**And did you really think I would make Klaroline happen without a little bump in the road ahead?! Did you like the kiss? And the bombshell with Liz (Caroline's mom) and Robert?**

**Tell me tell me tell me!**


	4. Bonnie Bennett

Chapter Four.

_Katerina was sat bored in the hall, the others rambling about something she was sure she didn't care about._

"_Elijah" she breathed, he offered his hand, she took it and he gently pulled her up their noses almost touching as he peered down at her and she looked up.  
"Katerina" he murmured his hands running all over her face, she felt his lips come into contact with hers and her body ignite…_

"KATERINA WAKE UP!" Maria cried and Katerina shot up startled, her heart beating a mile per minute.  
"Mother?" she croaked, _it felt so real_ her mind whispered to her.  
"Katerina Petrova I have been calling you for half an hour!" Maria snapped angrily and Katerina shakily sat up.  
"What on earth is wrong with you?" Maria asked her daughter.  
"Oh… nothing, just a dream" she whispered secretly re-assuring herself mostly.  
"Well overcome it quickly because we have a wedding to plan! Ugh you are a mess, the maids will be here in a moment with a bath, luckily I already sent for one!" she hissed Katerina nodded still shook up by her dream and the slamming of the door was not helpful.

She stood up and walked to the window.

The kiss with Elijah stuck in her head; she absently traced her lips where his touched hers.

The maids came in and began filling her bath tub at once; she sighed and returned her gaze to the horizon outside, wondering what her soon-to-be husband was up to.

-.-.-

Elijah walked around the corner of the corridor only to be yanked by a pair of arms.

He came into contact with Hayley, her desperate eyes stared at him as she smiled and immediately began to kiss him, he took a moment to realise what was happening and pushed her away.  
"Hayley no!" he hissed angrily, the girl jumped in surprise.  
"Elijah?" she asked and for some reason he just didn't like how that sounded anymore, she didn't pronounce it right anyway.

"Hayley I am to be married in 2 months, I respect Katerina and I will not dishonour her" he growled darkly.  
"Do you love her?" Hayley asked desperately.  
"No" he admitted  
"Do you love me?" she asked  
"Hayley-" he said  
"Answer the question" she snapped  
"Maybe, I don't know anymore!" he whispered harshly, tears pricked her eyes.  
"I don't know how I feel about Katerina, she is special, I feel a connection with her" he admitted.  
"S-so you are just going to abandon me?" she asked teary eyed.  
"I'm going to let you go" he said and kissed her for head softly.  
"Goodbye Hayley" he said and left her, she stormed away cursing Katerina and Elijah.

Whereas Elijah thought of Katerina, he dreamt of her all the time, he thought he loved Hayley in the past, he thought he loved Tatia, but he never fell as fast as this, although he was still falling… he knew there wasn't further to go before he would.

And this time she would be his forever.

-.-.-

Caroline awoke, smiling to herself, she had dreamt of Niklaus again, but his kisses were much better in real life than her dreams.

She had just gotten dressed when a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in" she called, the door opened and she continued brushing her soft blonde hair.  
"Caroline" Robert said walking in.  
"Father!" she said and stood, brush in hand and hugged him and kissed his small bearded cheek, the short strands of hair tickling her chin.

He hugged her back and released her, she smiled and walked back to the mirror and continued brushing her hair.  
"Caroline I wish to talk to you about something… or rather… someone" he said softly, she nodded.  
"Go on" she beckoned.  
"I have noticed you and Niklaus's behaviour" he said  
"Fathe-" she began but he cut her off.  
"Do not interrupt me Caroline, you do not know where this is leading to." He said sternly and she blushed and nodded.  
"Sorry Father" she muttered, he nodded in approval and cleared his throat to continue.  
"And me and your mother… Elizabeth." He said and her eyes lit up at her mother's name.  
"Want you to be happy… so if I have your approval then I will arrange a betrothal with Mikael for you and Niklaus…" he said and she gasped  
"Oh father!" she said and hugged him tightly.  
"I must ask Klaus!" she rushed and he smiled.  
"There is no rush" he said  
"oh but there is!" she said and ran out of the room calling a quick Thank you to her father as she ran full speed to find Klaus.

-.-.-

It didn't take her long before she found him, finishing her beautiful portrait.

"Klaus! Klaus!" she called and he looked up delighted to see her.  
"Caroline!" he yelled and she froze when he looked at her, she saw a cut on his cheekbone and a nasty bruise.  
"Klaus…" she said and he remembered and turned away.  
"I didn't want you to see me like this" he admitted.  
"Klaus…" she said worriedly walking slowly towards him, he looked at her, small amount of anger inside of him, he hated pity.

"Caroline no, stay away" he warned.  
"Klaus let me see" she begged reaching her hand to touch his face and he moved away.  
"Klaus please" she begged again walking to him, he looked at her, hoping to give her a silent warning.  
"Did he do this again?" she asked and he sighed, yes it was his father Mikael.  
"No" he lied and she reached out to touch it and he grabbed her wrist roughly.  
"Leave me!" he yelled, this was the second time he had done that.

"No!" she growled and pushed him onto his stool, she got a cloth and dipped it in some water and dabbed at it, he hissed and growled.  
"Caroline stop" he yelled and she threw the cloth.  
"I have had enough of you pushing me away!" she yelled  
"Because I don't want your pity!" he yelled back.  
"I was just trying to be nice" she said  
"Well I don't want your kindness." He spat without thinking of the outcome, she gasped.  
"What was it you came to tell me?" he changed the subject quickly.  
"None of your concern anymore" she said though a thick throat as she stormed off, he rubbed his hands over his face, then he grabbed the pallets and threw it at the wall, he stomped on some paintings, ruining them, the ones he painted of Tatia, seeing her face only fuelled his anger, he snapped wood and then threw his stool on the floor, shattering it to pieces and then he grabbed the portrait of Caroline, he found that he just couldn't… he didn't have the heart to destroy something so beautiful.

He sat down on the floor amongst the splinters of wood and put his head in his hands.

Why must he constantly push her away and hurt her?

-.-.-

Katerina sat bored out of her mind, her mother was just making it her own wedding, fussing over flowers and colours and dresses, Katerina really couldn't care less… well apart from the dress. That was about all she was bothered about; she wanted to look good at least.

Caroline and Rebekah clicked and were busying themselves arranging other parts, like the dresses they would wear.

"Psst" she heard and her ears perked up and looked over her shoulder, Matthew stood there smiling at her, her aunt just strutted in, hips swaying as she smiled embracing Maria and Esther, Caroline smiled and waved and Rebekah smiled slightly, Katerina just stood and hugged her aunt and nodded at whatever she said as her eyes flicked between her aunt and Matt, after she excused herself and walked out the room and Matt smiled at her brightly again.  
"Katerina come on" he whispered as he grabbed her wrist and they sprinted down the corridor giggling.

"Matty Blue Blue, my saviour!" Katerina cried hugging him, he smiled at her again and caught his breath before saying  
"Well Katerina my dear cousin you looked bored out of your mind!" he said and she nodded.  
"Oh absolutely! I hate planning weddings, oh it is so boring!" she said and he laughed.  
"And cousin?" Katerina said, mischief glinting in her eye.  
"Yes?" he asked  
"I saw how you made lovey dovey eye contact with Rebekah!" she called before running off, Matt blushed and chased after her.  
"I did not!" he yelled whilst running.

"HELP! SOME BODY HELP ME!" someone screamed and Katerina stopped and Matt bumped into her roughly.  
"Matt! I think someone is in trouble!" she whispered  
"HELP!" the woman's voice cried again.

Just then Elijah rounded the corner just as Katerina was about to take off in that direction, he also had heard the panicked pleas for help.  
"Katerina!" he yelled and grabbed her arm, she looked at him in shock.  
"Elijah someone is in trouble!" she panicked  
"Matthew, come with me, Katerina stay here" Elijah demanded hand on his sword, Katerina's eyes focused on it, something sparked in her eyes as her dream came back to her, she felt a blush creep up.  
"No, it is a woman, what if she is indecent? I am sure she would rather me see her first" she snapped  
"It could be dangerous" Elijah said sternly.  
"I don't care!" she called charging dead ahead.  
"Katerina!" they both called as she ran to the source of the pleas.

Just then she saw the girl, dark skin, light eyes and long dark hair, her dress was ripped and she was covered in blood, then she saw 3 men with knives emerge from the forest.  
"HELP ME!" the girl screamed, her clothes looked expensive and Katerina quickly calculated in her head she was a Lady.  
"This way!" Katerina yelled and pointed ahead of her, the girl was a fast runner, faster than Katerina, so were the three men.  
"The more the merrier!" they cried and Katerina began to feel the panic build up inside of her as she sprinted towards Elijah who wasn't so far away.

She felt a strong grip seize her wrist and she cried out in surprise and terror, just when Elijah saw the filthy man grab Katerina he felt something come over her as he sprinted faster than he ever ran in his life, the man backhanded Katerina and she fell to the floor, the ring cut her cheek and she held it tightly as the horrible pain occupied it, she felt tears leak out of her eyes, the man sneered and laughed.  
"KATERINA!" Elijah roared. She began to tremble, what if he didn't get to her in time, the man raised his knife to her and she screamed, as he was about to jab her in the stomach she saw a shadow leap over her and onto the man with a cry the man fell to the floor, Elijah slashed and slashed and sprayed him and a crying Katerina in blood, the knights and Matt took care of the other two as they darted into the forest, but were caught and slain by Matt and the knights.

Elijah pulled Katerina up; she was crying hysterically, this had happened twice now.

"Katerina" he whispered and she looked into his eyes.  
"E-Elijah" she croaked and he traced his finger on the cut, both of them covered in blood.  
"Shh" he whispered and pulled her to his chest, she clung to him and cried, never had she cried so much, in relief and shock.

She had calmed down slightly and then looked up at him, his hands were on her cheeks and avoided the cut.

"You saved me" she breathed  
"I would never let anything like that happen to you again, mark my words" he said sternly and she nodded and leant her head onto his chest.

"Katerina!" everybody cried as they ran to them, the girl that she had saved amongst them.

She clung to Elijah and he held her close and kissed the top of her head.

The feelings between them was confusion and relief as they clung to eachother.

They were bombarded by people but didn't separate from each other as they were fussed over.  
"Thank you so much!" the girl said and Katerina weakly smiled  
"I'm so sorry for what happened… they killed my family, our carriage was ambushed… they killed everyone" she choked, unexpectedly Kol walked out to her and took her under his arm.  
"My- my betrothed… Jeremy Gilbert was slain to!" she sobbed  
"That means… you are Bonnie Bennett?" Caroline stammered as the girl sobbed into Kol's comforting arms.

Klaus ran over to the commotion and his eyes desperately searched for Caroline, when he saw she looked okay he saw his brother and Katerina, and seen his brother Kol with a dark skinned girl.  
"Caroline?" he asked her and he inspected her features for any damage and sighed when he found none.

"I'm okay. It's them who are not" she said softly.

-.-.-

**YES BONNIE IS IN TOWN GUYS! Sadly I killed off her family and Jer Bear… oh well. I never really shipped Bonnie and Jeremy THAT much anyway, I prefer Kennett! Hint hint.**

**Kalijah are silently in love and Klaroline… are having some difficulties but are getting there, Klaus just needs to control his temper. I know you may not like it how he keeps on hurting Caroline but hey it's Klaus! I didn't want him to be too OOC, Klaus is angry and temperamental but because he likes Caroline so much, he makes it up to her.**

**There will be eventual Kennett oh oh and Mabekah! but for now Bonnie is grieving over her family and our silly Katerina got herself in a mess, but she has Elijah.**

**I was wondering if I should make Klaroline bond over painting lessons next chapter? It was suggested by a lovely reviewer! It was a great idea and I promise to put it in a chapter, hopefully next chapter, after Klaus apologises.**

**PleasE review, it would mean a lot!**


End file.
